Always
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: It's christmas eve and Kotone has an special gift for her redhead. An SoulSilverShipping smut deticated to a friend hope you enjoy.


"Siiiillver~~! Come over here and help me!"

An annoyed sigh escape the lips of a redhead. It was Christmas Eve and he obviously didn't want to do anything. However that improved to be impossible with his happy-go-lucky newly wed wife making every single detail a big deal. What's worse; she expected _him_ to help. The redhead got up and walked over to the stairs where he heard her calling his name from. She wasn't here, so he made his way up and looked at the rooms. "What is it this time?" this was the tone of annoyance.

He heard some shuffling noises coming from their bedroom. Making his way there he couldn't see her as the lights were off. "What the.."

He was about to turn on the lights, however he heard a match go on and looked towards the noise source. He saw his light brunette wife light up a few candles. What surprise him the most was the revealing _outfit_ she had on. Her bare smooth legs were showing, if she moved wrong or too much; the little tight nightie will rise up. Strapless and tight around her waist. A rose pattern on her chest and on the rims. It was dark purple and black, her hair was in a ponytail; a hair style she knew he loved. "Wh-what are doing?!"

Mentally scolding himself for stuttering, Silver stared at his goofy silly wife, walk over to him with sass, seduction and _lustfully_. He gulp down hard, and couldn't move. The woman had placed her hands on his chest, snuggling against him. She was tiny and shorter, even still she was able to brutally bring harm to someone. "Today's Christmas~" she said happily. She brought her head up, standing on her tip toes and breathed on his neck. "_And I'm your present~_"

The blush across Silver's face got brighter. His hormones were acting up and he finally noticed the bow on the top of her head. She was serious about this, and he was getting a bit eager for it. "K-kotone. This isn't funny you know." he took a couple steps back and pushed her away lightly.

She made a pout and put her arms on her hips instead of crossing them. "Well it isn't a joke. I'm serious Silver~"

The redhead stared her for a good long moment. He wanted to make sure there was no misunderstandings. "So.. Let me get this straight. My Christmas gift from you is… sex?"

Kotone nodded. "Yeap!" She took a step closer. "All night long~"

Oh how tempted he was. "Well.." Silver gulped down and brought his hands to his zipper. Pulling down on and it taking off his jacket revealing his muscle arms and atone abs. he gave her a very cocky and _lustful_ smirk. Like a Gengar ready to prank an innocent bystander. "Can't misunderstand that, now can I? Keehee~"

His chuckle can even matched one of a Gengar. Kotone smirked and pursed her lips. She quickly went over to him to help take off his tank top. Once Silver tossed it to the side, he looked down at his wife, with silly sense in fashion made her look young and like an innocent girl. However this revealing nightie made her look anything _but_. She was _woman_ and she sure in the hell was _sexy. _

He brought his hand to her cheek, staring into her hazel eyes. Kotone put her hands on his chest, gazing right back at him. The romantic aura around this moment was quickly replaced with hot passionate lustful haze. Silver brought his lips to down crashing to hers, his hands swiftly moved from her cheek and neck down to her slim waist and hips. "Mmm..~" he pressed his body against her, trying to back her back up to the bed ahead of them.

Kotone's hands roamed around his stomach, trying anything to get him to at least shiver. Her soft touch made the redhead feel protected somehow. Let him know that she wanted this too. Silver roughly pushed her down to the bed. Kotone squealed a bit as her breast bounce at impact. Silver can swear he felt his _own_ member bounce at the very sight of that. She was sprawled in the bed, one of her legs bent and another twisted. Her hands was roaming the bed, trying to find a spot to grasp. At this Silver went on top of her, staring down at her eyes letting her know beyond this point he won't be able to control himself.

"Kotone…" his voice was hush like whisper. His eyes were scanning for details. The brunette understood and brought her hands to his head, lowering him so that they can kiss. It was tender, as lasted long. Her right hand moved down swiftly to his neck, giving him permission to do what he wants; _how_ he wants. "…Kotone…" he acknowledged her signal.

However, he knew his wife was more on the romantic side as he was in the more _passionate_ side. Maybe because he was a guy, or maybe because he gets too embarrassed when trying to do anything romantic for his wife. Whenever they had done sexual intercourse, it was the only time Silver can really let the tamed animal inside of him free. The untamed beast Kotone had placed back in a cage with her caring aura. As a little 'thank you' Silver started to kiss her jaw line, slowly and in the most tender way possible.

Once he reached her ear, he began to nibble on it. Breathing through his nose making the hot air brush against her side. Kotone gave an breathless gasp. Silver's cheeks started to heat up, even in bed he still felt horribly embarrassed to try anything romantic or and tender. Kotone didn't hold in her soft quiet moan to his actions. Silver's member ache at the sound. He parted his lips, breathing a bit hard against her neck and took a moment to gain some willpower back. Kotone shifted under him which made things that much harder for him. The redhead then started to kiss and suckle on her earlobe, he earned himself a half gasp half moan from this.

Ignoring all his urges, all his hormones. All he focused on was trying to thank his wife for his gift. His suckling lips moved down to her neck, Kotone moved her head to the side giving him more space and room. He moved his lips slowly, gently towards her shoulders. At this Kotone moved her hands to his sides. Letting him know she enjoyed that very much. Her hands went up to his back shoulders, as his lips went down to her collarbone. This was one of the spots she was most sensitive. Silver ignored all eagerness in him as she squirmed, brushing her legs against his own. He resisted the want of giving her a lick, instead he brought his lips back up to hers and moved his hands in a rubbing way to her sides.

Kotone opened her lips, letting Silver slide his tongue and explore her hot cavern. The blush across their cheeks only deepen when the redhead moan into her mouth. His hands at her sides gripped harder and lifted her slightly bringing her close to him. This was the ending of his thanks, he was now removing all restraints on he put on himself. Of course he needed to give her a slight warning before doing so. His little warning was his fingers sneakily went lower to her waist, groping her bum making her squeak. "Wha-Hey!"

Silver only gave her a little sly smirk. She shot a tiny glare, he knew how much she hated being groped, especially her ass. Mainly why he did it, also because he was horny. Yet, more because he was horny. Silver quickly brought his hands towards her breast, giving them a tight squeeze making his wife whimper out with embarrassment. Over the short years she had gotten more develop than she was before in her teens. Her collarbone was just welcoming him to lick it dirty with hormones. Silver gladly did so making her shiver to his wandering tongue. Soon his tongue slide down to her breast, easily unhooking the snap with his fingers. She gave out a slight yelp to the sudden pressure being released. Her little yelp became a full out moan when he took her mounts in his mouth, suckling softly.

Kotone fidgeted to his actions, she was making all sorts of restraining squeaks which only added to Silver's urges. With each passing second he simply cannot go soft any longer. His next move was give her bouncy breast something that can only be describe as a massage as he eagerly licked her stomach. Trailing his tongue down that made her giggle a bit, she always sensitive down there, he knew that all too well, it's not like this will be the first time they had a little _fun._

His hands went to her sides, her soft moans died down. Silver made sure his hands were locked around her skinny waist. Once he was sure he yanked her back up to sit, making her gasp with a slight yelp that was express ecstasy. This made the redhead a little smug, at least now he knew he was doing his job right. Kotone put her hands around his head, Silver with passion moved his head from her lower stomach to her lips, inhaling her scent through his nose. He loved how she always smelt like an camellia flower, it blend well with her personality. She doesn't know, but whenever he feels at panic or nervous, he would secretly smell her, as weird as it sounds, he always felt much more calmer and at ease after. It was soothing, he just couldn't explain it quite right.

Their lips crashed together, Kotone wasted no time in letting him in, however this time she started to fight back, knowing he always liked a challenge. Her hands went for the belt, unbuttoning it and giving his member a little more space to breath. This made the redhead pause, he had to prevent himself from getting too carried away. She took this moment to rub her hand against his crotch, earning herself an hitched gasp. "Heek! N-nngg.." Silver shut his eyes, going on for that long without contact and suddenly feeling her hang grope his member reminded him of the pain from waiting and just how much he wanted this. Kotone giggled at his reaction and locked lips, this time slowly and gently getting over him. She kept him distracted with her tongue against his and her hand slipping inside his jeans. "G-Gaahaah!"

Silver pulled back the moment he felt the close contact with her hand and his neglected member. It was if she dropped this bomb that paralyzed him with sheer pleasure. This was the perfect chance for her to flip their positions. Silver felt his body go numb for a moment, obeying Kotone's wish of letting her get on top. Now _she_ was straddling _him_. Her hands were ghostly on his chest, pushing him down on his elbows. She broke the kiss to get a look at his face, he was clearly under her power, struggling with the pleasure roaming around his body. With one more rub she slipped her hand back out. "Ngraa-ah.. Tha-that wasn't very fair."

The redhead's cheeks were now burning worse than before, he tried to look at her with an pissed off look. Too bad it was failing on him. Kotone scooted up and closer. "Oh? Is the _big bad_ wolf getting overwhelmed by _little red_ riding hood?"

"Tch." Silver shot a glare at her teasing. She giggled once more and locked lips, not waiting for a reply and let her fingers dance against his chest. As her gentle fingers prance down to his zipper, _his_ fingers went to hers. Kotone started to tug off his pants as he pulled down on her zipper swiftly, the moment she pulled back to yank off his pants she became completely undressed. "What the- Ugh you!" she shot a glare at him.

"Heeh heh~" Silver's smirk showed no regret whatsoever. He helped her pull off his pants and moved one arm around her back, once again crashing lips and engaging into another tongue war. Kotone was on her knees as he was sitting up, she was now taller than him and had her hands at his cheek, trying to bring him closer to her lips if possible. With grace her moved her fingers though his hair, letting them rest at his neck. Silver on the other hand tried to get into a more comfortable position, his free hand was trying to support the weight of himself and a little bit of her. Both of them were panting by now, this was Silver's signal that she was completely ready and into it just as much as he was. "I think it's little red who's about to get overwhelmed by the bad wolf~"

Kotone laughed a bit at his failing dirty talk. Silver now went on his knees, locked lips, and as if they were dancing in a ball room, twisted her with a dip. Laying her down gently and swiftly on the bed. "Waaah!" Kotone wasn't exactly ready for _that._ but she couldn't deny it was rather fun. One moment she was being tickled by his stray red hair locks and the next her giggles were turned into moans as Silver's tongue found her entrance. "Aaahh! S-Silv-ver!"

The redhead's hand were already forcing her thighs apart so that she wouldn't crush him out of instinct. She wasn't wearing panties and was internally overjoyed to have felt herwet warm and sticky entrance. She was more than ready, she was just as eager as he was. With a smirk, Silver yanked off his boxers, making his wife's cheeks flush even more once she caught a glimpse. Silver went back to her face, he was already positioned to enter her, he can feel his member pulsing -it was driving him insane- he could barely wait. But he didn't want to hurt her either.

"May I?"

"… _Always~"_

She gave him a little seductive smirk, with this Silver caught her off guard and roughly pounded into her. "Gyaah!" the burning sensation quickly flared up and spread all around her waist like a wildfire. However it was quickly calm down by the waves of pleasure he brought her with his unique twisting. Silver was pretty much a quick study once he had enough details and for all the times they did it he figured out a way to ease down her pain and convert it into pulsing pleasure. "S-Silver..!" the brunette fidget underneath him, feeling her lower stomach start to fill up and start to demand for a release.

Silver himself needed a moment to collect himself. "Haa…ahh…~" it was amazing, she was so warm it embrace him. With every slight movement she made it only sent tiny thundershocks of pleasure up his member and through his veins. "T-Tch..!" his body would inwardly flinch to the shocks, to shake them off he would pound into her without restraints. By now they were both starting to sweat a little bit, Kotone was already used to of his rough action, now all she wanted was for him to go deeper before she climax. In order to get this action without having to ask for, she force her body down. "D-damnit.. K-kotone..! gaa_aaa_aahhh!"

The brunette noticed the slight trembles in her husband's legs. He was getting close and she was rather surprise, then again it _had_ been awhile since they last done this. Silver closed his eyes and started to ram into her, pounding into that special spot that gets the soft moans of his wife to turn into loud screams. "_AaaaAAAaahhh! Gahh~..!"_ Kotone's erect nipples would send tiny shocks thoughout her torso with the rough movement, making her breast bounce every time Silver went back inside. Their rhythm continued in a fast pace, Silver let out little growls and groans, his wife below gripped the bed sheets. "G-Gaah! K-koto…_ne_..! I can't… _GAAaahhh!"_

With one final ram, Silver dropped his hands from her waist and onto the bed to hold himself up. Kotone's hands automatically wrapped around his red locks. She wasn't _quite _finished, and locked lips with him. Taking advantage of Silver's weak state her tongue roamed inside his cavern. "Mmm… mmaahhmmm~..…~" her spine trembled, her wait fidgeted, Silver pulled out of her, spilling a bit on the bed sheets. He moved his body to the side and laid on his elbow, feeling weaker as the time went on. Kotone came quickly, she moaned into his mouth making him shiver with a slight arousment going through him. The two of them broke the kiss, falling back to the pillow and panting hard.

The lust spell vanished and was replace with a sense of fatigue. Silver tried to calm down his breathing first, feeling a bit embarrassed he had cam so quickly. He glance at the clock, that took about over thirty minutes yet it seem so fast to him. Deciding that was the end of the night, Kotone brought up the covers for a little nap, she turned her body to face her redhead. Her fingers weakly trace his abs. they both locked eyes for a moment until looking away slightly uncomfortable. Before he drifted to sleep, Kotone broke the silence.

"…Well, was I a good present?"

Silver chuckled and leaned over to steal another kiss from her. "_Always~_."

* * *

SoulSilver smut, sort of poorly done in my opinion OTL

This is deticated to a special friend *heart* Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
